Did You Miss Me? I Missed You Times One Hundred
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: EMISON. My take on the possible events that occur from 5x04 through 5x05. Heavy Emison shipping in this one! A lot of internal explanation, definitely some sexy times, and touches of fluff and sassiness. Definitely spoilers for the 100th episode. Features Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Mona as well. Hope you enjoy and read and review when able! NOTE: Now all under one fic, not split!
1. Did You Miss Me? I Missed You x 100

Did You Miss Me? X100

WARNING: This fic contains spoilers from previews, photos, etc. For the following episode of PLL.

Some other sources of inspiration were;

The songs "Left Too Late" by Florrie, "Holding On To Nothing" by Lily Allen and "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane (and also Lily's cover of it). Lastly, the Emison dedicated blog titled "All the Emison Feels" was a source of inspiration (and also a source of hilarious jpg's). ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

Emily had always wondered what it would be like to be a movie star. What would it be like to have that level of fame, everyone staring at you? She never really had the desire to find out first hand; she was just curious. But after Ali's first day back to school, her curiosity grew into her reality.

It was the second to last period of the day, and Emily excused herself to the rest room with less than 10 minutes to go. She needed a break from all of the stares and hushed words that floated around and followed her as she walked through the hallways of Rosewood High. Mona's threats and taunts were enough of a problem for one day, but all of the attention she and her friends had been receiving had been incredibly stressful, especially for Emily. She had always thought coming out of the closet was going to raise hysteria and make her feel put under a microscope as people examined and explored her (then) most personal secret. It turns out that was a walk in the park compared to what she went through today.

Emily made it into a stall and put her back against the cold tiles to steady herself while taking some very deep breaths. People had always said Emily was 'a looker.' Or maybe it was just her mother that said that. Either way, having that much attention on her made her incredibly nervous. People like Ali or even Hanna were meant for that sort of attention; they ate it up. Emily on the other just felt exposed, as if people were probing her with just their eyeballs.

She heard the bell ring signaling for last period and wished she could have more peace and quiet. Those 10 minutes were not nearly long enough. As she exited the stall, girls who had entered and were at the mirror stopped chatting and looked at her with wide eyes. It seemed like nobody could stop themselves from watching her and the other girls today.

She left the restroom and grabbed her bag in her previous class, the teacher himself giving her a curious look. You would assume the adults would give the girls some space, but even they wanted to know every last detail. Never before had Emily felt so invaded. Everyone wanted to know about the dead girl turned kidnapped girl turned freed girl who went from high school royalty to completely absent in the span of one night. And now, people were watching them like they were watching a drama, waiting for the next big thing to happen to all of the girls with their former ringleader back in the pack.

Emily barely made it to her last class. She wondered if it was better or worse that her friends weren't in math with her. More of them together meant more attention, however more than one of them distributed the attention they were getting. Either way, the gazes of curious and penetrating eyes watched as she strode in with only a minute to spare. Emily had gotten used to keeping her gaze up and high, though not focused on anyone. She used to be the kind of girl who kept her head down to ignore the stares of others, but after dealing with A for so many years, she learned to keep her chin up and not show weakness. That was just what they wanted. Emily kept her gaze in front and was oblivious to a particular party watching her until she heard her name called.

"Emily."

Said girl was pulled out of her reverie when none other than the 'it' girl of Rosewood High's gossip mill was calling for her to join her. Emily wasn't aware her friend had last period with her. She was no longer alone.

Ali was seated third from the front in the row furthest from the door, the seat in front of her available. Emily walked over and took the seat quickly, Alison watching her the entire time. Even though it wasn't Emily's usual spot, she didn't think anyone would complain at this point. Everyone was steering clear of Alison, either due to fear or due to loathing, and her relocation was probably a relief.

Emily could practically feel the burning sensation on her back, the hairs on her neck rising as she got that slight chill, all too aware her friend, former love, was scrutinizing her. If there's one thing Alison could do right by Emily, it's that she could read her like a book. Even after all of these years with Emily's internal growth, Alison still knew her, and Emily knew her friend had seen her discomfort throughout the day.

People like Spencer or Hanna could have cared less about everyone and took everything in stride with an 'I don't give a fuck' attitude, especially Hanna, who was rocking her new black highlights. Spencer was even brazen enough that she planned to tell Mona exactly how unafraid of her they all were. Aria wasn't quite as ballsy, but she had been so distracted in thinking of Shana and the texts they received from A at lunch that she practically forgot they were the hottest topic at school at the moment.

So while Emily's friends had been seemingly uncaring, Emily herself was incredibly uncomfortable, feeling even more pressure than she did when she was still in the closet. Her friends were distracted and hadn't noticed, except of course for Alison, which was why Emily had been avoiding looking into her eyes all day. It also didn't help that she had overheard a few whispers that Paige and Alison had a confrontation in the hallway after lunch. Some girls even said Alison and Paige were now fighting over Emily, causing her to just shake her head.

"_If only I had the only two girls I've loved fighting over me,"_ she thought to herself.

The bell finally rang, pulling Emily out of her reverie as she opened her notebook. She could barely focus on what the teacher was explaining. She could still feel Ali's eyes watching her. Today just didn't seem to be Emily's day.

It was odd, she thought. It was just incredibly odd how everything had transpired over the last several years. People like Mona existing, this mysterious A, Shana and even Ali. It was almost like a privilege to enter into this underground world of lies and deception that no one knew of. Perhaps it was more of a curse than a privilege. While Ali always told the girls that secrets kept them close, she forgot to mention the other part; it disconnected them from others. As Emily sat there with Ali behind her, all she could feel was the ostracization of them from the simple high school reality they should have dwelt in.

How were any of the girls expected to explain the insanity that had occurred in their lives since Ali's disappearance? Truth be told, everyone has a secret. There's no doubt. But not everyone is subjected to blackmail and torment, murder and rage, like the girls had been subjected to over the past two years. The five of them had been subjected to so much pain, pain not many people would ever understand or probably even believe could happen. Pain most people would never even suspect is occurring. Secrets kept the girls close, yes, but they made them segregated from their peers also. To take a glance back at the classroom they were in was enough of an indication to the truth of this. Emily didn't dare to look back though, she kept her gaze forward on the chalkboard, too distracted to do anything but stare.

Emily sighed out, and then tensed slightly as she felt a brush against her backside. Ali decided to slip the girl a note, not being able to wait any longer. She had kept a watchful eye on Emily all day and was concerned for her. She knew she should have been more concerned for herself, but the girls were teamed together. With Spencer and Hanna's ferocity watching her back, Ali knew she'd be okay at school for the most part. Emily on the other hand needed someone to have her back at the moment as the stress was obviously getting to her.

Ali watched as Emily waited so she could grab the note subtly and read it. Not too long ago, Emily would have felt nervous for doing such a thing in class, but Ali knew the girl had changed over the years. It wasn't so much that Emily was a new person. It was more like Emily had taken Ali's advice from long ago. _"Be careful at what you're good at,"_ she had said to her, and she meant it.

Emily had always been the kindest and most loveable of the group, and it was what Ali was most drawn too. But even with that kindness and warmth, Ali also noticed Emily was a huge pushover, accepting situations and people for what they were rather than accepting she was better than the crap she put up with. This new Emily though? Not the same girl.

From what Ali knew in talking with CeCe and keeping her watchful yet distant eye, she understood that Emily had really changed. Deep down she was still that hopeful and wondrous girl full of happy endings, but that girl was heavily guarded now. After everything that had gone on with A, on top of the horrible occurrence of her loved ones dying, Emily had grown weary. She had also grown up. She knew she had to choose wisely about whom she gave her kindness too, and also knew that she had to be willing to give tough love to the people closest to her as well. She wasn't going to settle in her lifetime, not when tragedy could strike at any moment. Emily didn't have time to waste, and became wiser. But even so, even with all of the changes and even with her toughened up and stronger persona, she was still a soft and kind girl deep down.

Emily finally managed to sneak the note out from under her and slipped it under her notepad to read. _"Are you okay?" _it read. Emily wanted to cry.

Of course she was not okay. NONE of this was okay, was ever okay, will ever be okay. Life was completely upside down and Emily didn't know what to believe or do anymore. She wanted to yell at Ali for asking her something like this…

And god, at the same time, she also wanted to hug her, and cry to her. Here she was sighing and being angry like a brat while Ali was dealing with an army built by a psychopath that was hell bent on destroying her. This was why Emily loved Ali, had loved Ali… she didn't even know the difference anymore. All she did know was that Alison could still love and care for her friends. She was probably one of the most loyal people she knew. Even if she tormented her friends, she wouldn't tolerate other people tormenting them. Loyalty twisted in a way that could only make sense for Alison Dilaurentis.

Emily decided to respond and wrote a brief, "_I'm fine."_ in the note and put it behind her on the chair, making sure it was not under her this time. She had grown used to Ali's gentle grazes and soft touches, the subtle 'treats' she would leave lingering. Those small gestures had been used to deceive Emily into thinking they could be something more, but Emily wasn't going to let that happen now… she couldn't. She couldn't do that rollercoaster again, even though deep down she wanted to.

Alison didn't reply after that, and Emily knew she would leave it be for now, though she could still feel the girl's gaze on her back. The class was nearly done and they were almost to freedom. All Emily wanted was to go home and sleep.

It took long enough, but the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. Emily breathed a sigh of relief as she gathered her notebook and things, taking her sweet time. She wanted everyone to go ahead of her, knowing she was about to walk into another hallway full of stares. She didn't want to add another classroom of stares to the list.

All of a sudden Ali was engaging the teacher about some question or other, causing Emily to stay back and wait for her. Nearly 20 minutes went by until Emily noticed Ali give him a quick thank you. Alison packed her bag up and put it over her shoulder, looking at Emily.

"The crowds should be dead by now Em. Let's go."

Emily just furrowed her brow in response, but nonetheless followed the blonde out of the classroom. She was right. Most people were gone, aside from the stray nerds, after school club goers or general jocks. Emily realized Ali intentionally held them back to make sure there wasn't an audience. She silently wondered if it was for her own sake, or Emily's sake. She walked Alison to her locker, silent the entire way, and leaned against it while she watched her rifle through her new texts books. Two girls were at the end of the hallway with their backs turned to them, not noticing the presence of other people nearby. Emily had been distracted as she waited for Ali, but could hear the voices echoing down the hall, and what she heard caught her attention.

"I bet she made the entire thing up for attention. I bet she just ran away for the drama of it all to make her famous. She was such a conceited bitch."

"I don't know Kerry. I heard from someone she was, like, molested and raped or something. That's why she's all quiet and weird now. She's super fucked up, maybe even crazy."

"That wouldn't surprise me either, honestly. I mean she's like a dyke now or something. I heard from Tracy she and Paige McCullers nearly got in fight over Emily Fields. Like what the hell?"

Emily slammed her fist into the locker as she dropped her bag to the ground, causing the chattering girls to turn around with wide eyes as the tall and muscular swimmer began to storm over to them. Emily was going to beat the crap out of them. The girls looked petrified as the modelesque female got in their faces and completely snapped.

"Do you have ANYTHING better to do with your lives than talk about other people? Who the FUCK do you think you are? You have NO idea what she's been through, what all of us have been through, and hear you are gossiping in the hallway like some snoody bitches!"

"Emily!"

Emily's fists were clenched at her sides as she felt Alison snake an arm around the front of her waist as she stood next to the girl, trying to pull her away. Alison was facing towards her own locker when she flipped her hair over her shoulder, glaring at the other two girls.

"Don't you losers have somewhere to be, or would you like to keep speculating on what my vagina's been up to?"

The girls quickly turned around and left at the look the blonde was giving them. Perhaps the rumor that Alison was quiet and weird and crazy now would be deflated. One down, a million to go.

Emily was breathing deeply, the anger and adrenaline causing her to keep staring. She had never felt like that before. She had been ready to full on brawl with those two girls. Alison's arm was still tight around her waist and she tugged on Emily again.

"Come on Em."

Emily finally turned her head to see Alison staring at her. She blinked and shook her head slightly turning around to walk. Her hand wiped her face before stopping at her mouth. She couldn't believe that just happened. Oh god, what would Pam Fields think if she could see her daughter now?

Alison was rubbing circles slowly up and down her back, trying to sooth the taller girl. She had to admit, it was pretty hot of Emily to fight for her like that. One of the biggest reasons Alison questioned her attraction to Emily was because of how nice she was. Ali knew she was a lot to handle as a person. She had a big personality and easily steamrolled over others. She needed someone who could keep her in line but also keep up with her. She realized she needed someone who could pick her up when she was down, really down. With the crap Alison had gotten herself into, she needed someone strong enough to handle all of the karma that could come back her way.

The old Emily who was meek and docile would have just sat there awkwardly, letting girls like that get away with saying such horrible things. But not this new Emily. She really had grown stronger, and it made Alison want to be closer to her. While Emily needed to find her inner strength and voice, Alison needed to find her inner humanity and kindness. It seemed they had found what they were looking for, and this made Alison believe that they could work together now, even though she had never thought it possible before her disappearance. It was almost like a balancing scale; they needed to exchange some of their best qualities with each other to make each side even, each half more complete.

They finally made it to their bags and Emily put her head against the lockers while Alison finished getting what she needed and closed the door.

"Thank you," Ali said softly, causing Emily to give her a questioning look, her head still against the locker. "For sticking up for me," the blonde clarified.

Emily just tightened her lips and nodded softly, throwing a slight one-sided smile. She turned her head back towards the locker, still in a bit of shock over her outburst. She knew today was a stressful day, but she really wasn't aware of how much it had gotten to her.

"I know you wrote you were fine Em, but… are you sure? You've been really distant all day, even more than you've been since I've been back."

Emily closed her eyes again. She didn't know where to start. All of the stares and rumors, the new A texts, the Shana thing, Mona's new army, her breakup with Paige, and her feelings for Ali? It was all too much. She felt like she was going to burst.

Ali kept watching and could sense how tense her taller counterpart was. She needed to get Emily out of there. She picked Emily's bag up off the floor and threw it over her shoulder to join with her own. She gently grabbed Emily's hand and tugged, signaling for the girl to follow. Emily just let her take the reigns. Speaking was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

Alison led them to Emily's car and asked for the keys saying she would drive. Emily didn't resist as she got in the passengers seat, silence filling the car for the duration of the trip. They made it to Ali's place and exited the vehicle, but Alison grabbed Emily's hand again and started to pull her towards the house.

"My dad is dealing with his other place today, he'll be gone for a while."

She left the explanation there and kept Emily's hand in her own as they stepped up onto the deck and through the door. They went directly to Ali's room and Alison unclasped their hands, putting her bag down and sorting through it, taking off her shoes and jacket while straightening everything out. Emily went to sit on the bed, mimicking the other girl's actions. She decided to lie down, not realizing until her head touched the pillow how exhausted she really was.

"I'm just going to call my dad to let him know I'm home and that you're over. I'll be right back."

Emily just nodded in response as Ali left the room. She had never felt so drained before, not even after Maya's death or Nate's kidnapping. Maybe it was just too much at one time. Emily got under the covers and decided to steal Ali's bear for snuggling. She needed some comfort right now.

She stared absentmindedly at the wall, trying to sort through her feelings. She couldn't believe there was a rumor going around about Paige and Alison fighting over her. It just made her bitter. Paige had decidedly kept her distance from Emily, even after Emily told her she wouldn't let her forget how strong she really was. It made her sad though, to realize how done they were.

Emily used to believe that Ali was the love of her life. Then Maya came along, and Paige soon after. She had loved all of them, that was never a question. Still, there was one thing she had realized over time that was distinct between Alison and the others. When it came to who Emily believed was the love of her life, it always led back to Alison.

She didn't know what it was about Alison compared to the other girls. Perhaps for Emily it was the fact that it was so unfinished. But even so, when Emily thought of Maya and Paige, she thought of how much she grew through each of those relationships, and who she was now because of those changes.

It was interesting to think back on. When Emily first met Maya, they had fit together well because of who Emily had been at the time. Months later and after much growth and trauma from A, along with Maya's trip to rehab, it became a reality that Emily and Maya no longer fit. They had fit, and Emily would never deny Maya taught her so much as her first girlfriend, but in a way, that's all Maya was. Her first real girlfriend. Her first mutual love.

When Paige came around a second and then third time, Emily was different at each interval. First she was dealing with losing her girlfriend, then she was dealing with that girlfriend being absent. Then again she was dealing with that girlfriend's death and her grief. Emily had been troubled and struggling, but also growing, through each encounter. Paige helped her like no one else, and in many ways, Emily helped Paige too. After the period of time where her friends thought Paige was the one wearing the black hoodie, she thought Paige fit her well, that they were meant to be.

Yet again though, things changed, situations changed, and Emily changed. After dealing with Mona again and Wilden's death, Emily realized how strong she was, though she'd never accredit Mona for leading her to that realization. Emily was different now. She didn't need a ballsy woman to drag her up on stage; she was her own ballsy woman. She needed someone to keep up with her, not the other way around.

Paige on the other hand was focused on different things. She was practically whipped, wrapped around Emily's finger. She cared and doted, but it was different. It didn't feel equal or right. It felt like Paige was trying to make their lives be something perfect from a dream when Emily's hardened view of reality knew this wasn't the truth. Until everything was definitively over, the pretty pink bubble Paige wanted them to be in was not going to be possible.

Emily thought to how Paige had changed, how the PTSD affected her, how her competitive edge and need to control everything drove her to focusing on making Emily go to Stanford. Emily didn't need swimming like Paige did; she had grown to realize over her years that swimming was personal, just for her. She didn't need to succeed at it to prove her self worth; she knew how talented she was. Even if she didn't go Division I, Emily was confident in herself. She knew she was more than qualified, even if she didn't pursue it further. Paige was more like Spencer though, collecting wins and feeling confident because of them. Emily's confidence had grown tremendously because of her encounters with A. She was strong and self-sufficient. She grew to be confident enough in herself. As ballsy as Paige came off, and as much as she had grown after meeting Emily, she knew Paige wasn't meant to deal with this world of A. She wasn't properly equipped, and truthfully not many people would be. But Emily couldn't hold her hand through it anymore. She knew that while Paige had taught her and helped her so much, again it was like Maya. Another love, another relationship that helped her grow, but one that wasn't meant to go any further than that. Their relationship, she sadly realized, had run its full course.

That's why Emily didn't feel the strong urge to mend bridges or try again with the girl. The fire of it had burned out, and Emily felt so distant and disconnected from her. Paige always managed to see the good and the best in Emily, but Emily realized she didn't want that. Emily wanted someone who wasn't afraid of the dark. She needed someone who could hold her hand and walk through it with her, together. She wanted someone who didn't only see the good, but saw all of her, and loved every piece. She needed to be loved not despite of her darker parts, but because of them. Paige only saw Emily through the pedestal of rose-colored glasses. She didn't see the whole picture. Emily had changed quite a bit, and maybe if things with A had never transpired, Paige would have had the right version of Emily in her mind's eye. But Emily had changed. She wasn't this docile lamb or damsel in distress that Paige's white knight could save. Emily did not compliment the girl any longer.

It saddened Emily to think that relationships could be so fleeting and that you could go through so many of them, but there was one thing that was very different in her feelings for Ali that was not the same of her previous two lovers. Ali's title as "the love of her life" had never been superseded. She was always that _one_. Ali always felt possible at every stage in her life, but now especially, she felt they could fit together better than ever. It was difficult to notice, practically unbearable. Her unrequited love felt closer than ever before, but she knew Alison didn't love her.

Emily sighed again and rolled over into the middle of the bed, letting her eyes drift shut. She was just so tired. All she needed was some rest….

* * *

Alison finally got off the phone with her father after 10 minutes. She understood he needed to check in on her and was going to constantly be worried now that she was alive and well, but sometimes his phone calls were just too long.

She sighed as climbed the stairs and was about to complain to Emily when she noticed the lump in the middle of the bed. Emily was out like a light. Alison paused briefly and smiled softly. She knew Emily was drained and needed the rest. She decided to write a note to her dad that they would be taking a nap so he wouldn't disturb them when he arrived back home. After climbing the stairs again, she shut the door and took off her skirt and let it fall to the floor, leaving on her blouse. She closed the shades and quietly made her way to the side of the bed behind a sleeping Emily. She snuck in under the covers, Emily stirring slightly and mumbling in delirium. Alison just crawled in closer and let her arm go around the other girl pressing their bodies together. They fit together perfectly Alison thought, though Emily would probably make the better big spoon. Still, holding her like this felt right. She didn't know why she denied herself this when she had the chance.

Actually, she did. She did know because she had two years on the run to think about everyone and everything that consisted of her old life. She knew why. A large part of it had been denial. Alison was always attracted to boys, but Emily was the first girl she was attracted to. She didn't want to deal with being gay in any capacity. At that point in time, being gay was still not trendy, not like it's become in such a short timespan. Alison had worried that it would be a weakness to exploit for her plethora of enemies. She didn't need to be bisexual, at least not publicly, not when it would cause problems. But privately? That was different.

Even though she had made up her mind, it didn't stop her attraction to Emily. Emily was like the light of her life, and she couldn't stay away. She couldn't stop the touches, the alone time spent together. She couldn't stop flirting and teasing the girl, or discussing the romance of Dickens or the dreaminess of a French getaway. She couldn't even stop the kisses, for the most part. After saving Emily from that garage, she couldn't help but indulge herself. She wasn't lying when she told Emily she missed her the most.

Emily was the balance Alison needed. They didn't just fit together well physically. While Alison had been ballsy, cut throat and brazen, Emily had been thoughtful, kind and gentle. They were like complete opposites that didn't fit. It was only after Alison started to grow and rethink her life that she realized how much she did care for Emily, and now that Emily had grown so much herself, she thought their opposite ends could finally meet halfway. She couldn't honestly see herself with anyone else. She wanted them both in Paris living a happy life, out of this chaos. No one ever loved or understood Alison in the way Emily did, and she couldn't imagine a future without her. The only questions that now remained were if Emily still had feelings for her, and if she did, would she be willing to give Ali a second chance?

Alison yawned and buried her face in Emily's hair, breathing in her scent as her eyes began to flutter and close. She too was tired. They both had a long day, and she only imagined it would be like this for a while longer.

* * *

Emily felt herself begin to wake up. She shifted slightly on the bed, but realized she wasn't alone. She felt a warm body behind her, and after taking a few second to collect her thoughts, she remembered she was in Ali's room. She breathed out softly and indulged herself by staying put for a few moments longer.

It seemed Alison was also asleep, and she decided to get out of bed to check the time. The sun had set and sitting up she saw Ali's alarm clock read 8 o'clock. They had been out for hours. She stood and quietly exited to make her way down the hall to the restroom. After alleviating herself, Emily went down the stairs and saw Mr. Dilaurentis in the living room.

"Ah, you're up! Ali left a note saying you guys needed a nap. You must be exhausted."

"Haha, yea, it was a weird day at school, that's for sure. It was a lot to take in."

"I can imagine. How did she hold up, if you don't mind me asking?"

Emily nodded slowly while crossing her arms and leaning against the frame of the entrance.

"She did really well, I was impressed… honestly, she was the one who got me through the day. She's always been strong."

Mr. D smiled at that and nodded in pride.

"She's always been a tough cookie. I'm glad to hear though. Are you holding up okay Emily? Do you need anything? I left some dinner in the fridge for you girls."

"Oh, thank you. No, I just need to check my phone in the car and let my mom know where I am. I didn't get a chance to tell her before passing out."

"Okay, well Alison said in her note she cleared it with your mom to stay over tonight if you like? You're more than welcome. Still check in with her though," he finished while standing up. "I'm going to actually head to bed a little early tonight myself, but let me know if you decide to leave. If not, make sure you lock the door on your way back in."

"Thank you, and I will."

Emily watched him walk off to the kitchen and let herself out to call her mom. She just hoped Pam Fields had not heard rumors of any crazy outbursts coming from her daughter, and she was relieved to find out she had not. Emily grabbed an extra shirt and shorts from her gym bag, deciding to stay the night. After reentering the house and locking the door shut, she went back upstairs to find Ali awake and wishing her dad goodnight.

"Hey, thanks for clearing that with my mom while I was out. She would have freaked."

"I figured Pam Fields still was a little uptight."

"You have no idea," Emily replied, causing them both to chuckle.

"Why don't you put on your pjs and I'll heat up the leftovers. We can sit on the couch for a bit."

Emily nodded and let Ali walk by, going into her room to change. She made her way down the stairs shortly after and enjoyed the smells accosting her nose. Ali came out from the kitchen with some leftover lemon chicken, mashed potatoes and cooked asparagus. It smelled wonderful.

"Your dad cooked this?" Emily asked after Ali set the plate down on the coffee table.

"Yea, my dad's actually a really good cook, he just doesn't do it very often. Or at least he didn't."

Emily nodded as she took a few bites, her stomach growling in appreciation. Alison turned the television on to watch the news, but fortunately for them, nothing very interesting was going on, aside from the occasional mention of Alison returning to classes. They sat in silence.

Emily was noticeably more relaxed, however Alison now seemed slightly more quiet and pensive than usual. It made Emily realize she hadn't really been good at checking on her friend today.

"How are you doing, after today and everything?"

"I'm okay, it was what I expected… aside from A's new texts."

"Yea, I think we were all surprised. You handled everything really well though. I was impressed. I told your dad you were a trooper and the one pulling me through today, haha."

Alison chuckled softly, finishing up her plate.

"I think Spencer and Hanna's attitudes made me feel more comfortable," she replied glancing up. "I was more worried about you though."

Emily met her gaze, the intensity palpable. She never understood how Alison could make everything so intense in any given situation. Emily wanted to talk with her, to clear the air and move forward, but she didn't want the rejection. It was easier and safer to stay in limbo where she didn't know how Ali felt explicitly. Even if she still wasn't with Emily, it made it seem like there was a dreamy possibility.

"You don't need to worry about me, Al. You're the one with the target on her back."

"We're all targets Em. A is making us all fair game at this point. And I do need to worry about you… I haven't stopped since I left."

Again, Emily found the gaze looking into her eyes intensify and she had to look away. She couldn't handle Ali teasing her like this again. She needed to shut it down and do so every time.

Standing up she grabbed her plate and Ali's.

"Here, I'll clean. You relax."

Emily scurried out of the room and Ali just watched her again. Avoiding the elephant in the room wasn't going to get them anywhere. Alison waited until she heard the sink turn on to make her move.

She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, watching Emily from behind. She really was beautiful. It was a rare and unique beauty, and what made Emily even more tantalizing was the fact she was so oblivious to just how pretty she was. Alison could even recognize the girl surpassed her in looks. Her tanned skin and long muscular legs that her shorts showed off perfectly. She had a baggy, off the shoulder, black shirt exposing her toned upper body. Alison really did love this girl, and it was time she started making that known.

"Why have you been so distant with me Em?"

Emily nearly jumped but caught herself, not aware that Alison followed her in. Realizing her hands were wet and soapy, she was caught. _"She probably did that intentionally," _she thought to herself, knowing Ali had her trapped there. The elephant in the room became more noticeable then ever. Emily remained silent for a few moments, trying to find the best course of action in responding.

"It's just been a lot to handle lately… Paige and I broke up, the Shana thing, A today, finding out you're alive. I'm just…I'm just having trouble processing all of it at once."

"I was pretty shocked when CeCe told me you two were together."

Emily didn't want to talk about Paige. She did not want to go back and discuss how Ali had tormented Paige so severely. She diverted the topic slightly, mostly to find an answer to a question that had been plaguing her all day.

"What did she and you talk about today?"

"You."

Emily furrowed her brow, washing her hands and rinsing them off. She grabbed the towel and turned off the faucet, wiping her hands as she turned to Ali. Her gaze was full of questioning and concern. What was Ali playing at?

"Are you mad now?"

"Why would you be talking to her about me?"

"I told her stay away from you."

Emily put the dishtowel down on the sink a little too hard.

"Ali, what are you doing? Why the hell would you do that? I thought you said you were different and you would leave her and other people alo-"

"I caught her talking to Mona in the hallway, Em."

This made Emily stop, confusion spilling across her face. Why would Paige be talking to Mona? She glanced off to the side, sifting through everything that had happened lately, recalling how Paige had come to her house the other night warning her about people at school.

"Paige was telling Mona that she approached you about getting me out of town. Mona was upset because apparently whatever Paige said to you didn't pull through like she planned."

Emily looked at her again, Alison just meeting her gaze. There was no BS in her posture. Alison was calm and serious, and Emily understood that this wasn't game.

"She came to the house a few nights ago… that night I went over to yours when I… left."

Alison just smirked and looked at the ceiling. Mona knew how much she cared about Emily, maybe not the extent of it just yet, but she knew enough to get Paige to talk to Emily, hoping Emily's influence over the blonde would cause Alison to have doubts.

"That sneaky little bitch," Ali said to no one in particular. Emily just looked down now, guilty for her conversation with Paige. In truth, Emily had listened to her ex believing Paige was trying to keep her safe. Now she realized she was being played.

"I'm sorry Ali. I thought… I mean with the way she was talking about people at school, I just-"

"I'm not mad at you Em, I know why you talked to me."

"I can't believe Paige…especially after telling the police you were alive, I just-"

Emily halted, her stomach dropping. She looked back up at Ali whose eyes were penetrating her again in a questioning stare. She searched Emily's face and again connected the dots.

"That's why you two broke up, isn't it? She told the cops and you asked her not to."

The brunette looked away again, her arms going over her chest. Here she was once again, her feelings and loyalty for Ali on display, feeling like that girl from years ago. She didn't respond and just let Ali stare at her. Alison herself was reading Emily, realizing that even after so many years and so many awful things, the girl was still willing to risk everything for her. She smiled genuinely.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think she was doing it to protect you. And maybe herself too really. Mona's not the most pleasant midget to deal with."

"That was our problem with the police thing Ali. I don't need her protecting me, at least when the costs are not something I willing to pay. She wanted me to not help you or speak to you again, and gave me an ultimatum. And then after doing so, she did the one thing she said she wouldn't do on her part. I just can't trust her. When dealing with A, the girls and I have been a unit, we collaborate, at least most of the time. Paige doesn't get she can't fix it all alone."

Alison nodded slowly in understanding.

"After Mona left her in the hallway, I walked over to her and told her to stay the hell away from you. She was pretty pissed and told me she wasn't afraid of me any longer and she was only doing what she could to protect you. I told her she didn't even realize how hard Mona had played her and you didn't need someone looking out for her who couldn't think before they acted."

Ali had kind of hit the nail on the head, so to speak. Emily realized that was Paige's weakness. She wasn't manipulative. She was competitive and a fighter, sure, but she was more of a foot soldier than a general. She didn't understand how the game was played or how to maneuver herself. She just went around guns blazing.

"She loves you, that's for certain."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"Sometimes love is the only thing that keeps you hanging on."

Emily's eyes shot up and widened. Ali knew. Of course she knew that Emily still had feelings for her. Even her own friends had called her out on it. Ali for her part was still mastering a solid poker face.

"She told me that I broke you…and that if anyone should stay away from you, it should be me."

"We don't need to talk about this Ali, it's in the past. I get it."

"But you don't Em. And don't tell me it's in the past. I can see it on your face."

Emily's lips tightened. This was the moment she never wanted to come. The admission of the truth, and the subsequent rejection to follow.

"Why don't you ask me what you want to ask me Emily?" Alison said, pushing off the doorframe and taking a step closer.

"I don't need to ask Ali. I already know how you feel."

"And again, you don't. You have no idea how much I've gone through. You don't know how I feel," she replied, taking yet another step closer, only a few more steps separating them. Emily thought carefully, about how she would ask this. But she didn't know what to say really.

"You said… you said you missed me the most."

Alison smiled at her softly. This was the time and place where she could let all of the barriers down, with the one person she could be so exposed with, and know she would still be accepted.

"You were the hardest one to leave."

Alison closed the gap between them and went to cup Emily's face. Her head dipped and she kissed Emily softly, slowly, being cautious and gentle. Emily gasped in response. This time, Alison was the one kissing her.

She was too lost in thought to respond or even close her eyes, and Alison pulled back. Emily looked completely confused and Alison just smiled softly again.

"I can't take back how I handled things in the past Emily. All I can tell you is that you're the only person who has ever made me feel like this, and I've wasted too much time running to waste another second. I'm not sure that I'm completely gay, maybe I'm bi, but I do know that I want you, far more than I've wanted anybody else. It's never been like this with anyone but you."

Emily couldn't believe this was happening. The girl of her dreams was now the one telling her she was the girl of her dreams. Oh, how the tables had turned. Ali searched her eyes, their faces less than a foot apart.

"Can you give this a chance Em? Can you give me a second chance?"

Emily wondered to herself. It was a good question. Could Emily forgive and forget, could she move on? It was a no brainer. She didn't respond to Ali, in words that is.

She grabbed the girls face and pulled her in to another kiss, slow at first but turning more heated. She spun Ali around into the counter, causing the blonde to gasp and smirk into their lip exchange.

"_I guess I was right,"_ she thought to herself. _"Shy in the streets, but sexy in the sheets."_

Emily pushed Ali into the counter, and the blonde complied, lifting herself up onto it while pulling Emily into her with the heels of her feet, eliciting a grunt of pleasure from her. Her arms went around Emily's midsection, pulling them flush against each other, letting Emily take control and dominate her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as Emily's tongue massaged her own thoroughly. They continued this dance until they ran out of breath, Emily pulling back slightly and leaning her forehead against Ali's, her arms dropping to wrap around the blonde's lower back. Ali chuckled.

"I knew the shy girl thing was an act."

Emily just smirked.

"It's not everyday I have beautiful blondes confess their feelings to me."

Alison smiled, a glint in her eye, rubbing her hands up and down Emily's back while Emily was enjoying being the more dominant one for once. She always felt protective of Ali, and now having the girl in her arms, it just felt right. They protected each other, exchanged roles and took the lead when necessary. She liked the equality now more present between them, unlike how it had been before with Ali and in any of her other relationships. Alison would protect Emily when necessary, but she also respected the girl enough to let her fight her own battles. Well, most of the time.

"Why don't we head back to bed? I have a feeling tomorrow will be even worse than today. We'll need all the rest we can get."

Emily nodded as she pulled away, taking Ali's hand. They started to walk towards the stairs when Emily asked, "Why do you think tomorrow is going to be worse?"

Alison just smirked. "Well, considering people are going to start putting together who I'm now dating, I have a feeling the watching eyes will be a bit more plentiful."

Emily blushed and was surprised to hear Alison already establish them as dating.

"Is that okay Em? I understand after everything with Paige, if you want to go slow."

"No," she quickly replied, pulling the other girl into the bedroom and shutting the door. She looked at Ali again, this time not afraid to let her see her fully. "The last thing I want to do is waste anymore time…it's always been you, Al."

Alison smiled and they climbed into bed, setting an early alarm so Emily could run home to grab clothes in the morning. Emily wrapped her arms around Ali, and the blonde again proved herself right as she enjoyed Emily being the big spoon. She always marveled at who she was with Emily, when all of her walls were down.

* * *

The girls woke up to the alarm and grumbled, separating and getting ready. Emily kissed her on the cheek goodbye as she went to her car to go home and shower, Alison going off to do the same. Spencer picked Ali up like they had planned yesterday, Spencer explaining she wanted to confront Mona head on today. While the girls had received texts from A during lunch, Ali had run into Mona during the day and had a full on slapping war with her, making the fight for the top an open declaration of war. She wasn't surprised to find out Mona wasn't even the one who was sending them messages, but that still didn't excuse her.

On the drive over, Ali told Spencer what had happened last night between her and Emily. When they pulled into the parking lot, all Spencer said was, "You better not be playing a game this time around Ali… this is the one thing Emily could really break over."

Ali replied in kind, "It's not. And I know. I can't explain it all right now, but trust me this time around. It's not a game with her."

Spencer nodded and they exited the vehicle. As they made their way over to the school, Alison also filled Spencer in on the gossiping mongrels Emily nearly murdered yesterday. Spencer only felt she should have been there to assist her. They spotted their friends near the front steps and went over to them.

"Hey guys," Spencer said. Emily turned and lit up at seeing Ali, who replied in kind by weaving their arms together.

"Morning you two. Ready for another day. Hanna here is hung over from the party she went to with Travis last night, aren't ya Han?" Aria teased her friend. Hanna for her part just grunted and pulled her black beanie down further, her sunglasses deflecting the brutality of any light rays.

"Hanna! I need you in full bitch mode today. I told Ali we're putting our foot down with Mona," Spencer said.

"Relax Spence. Emily can fill in for her, especially after yesterday."

"Oh god, you didn't tell her did you?" she asked, causing Alison to chuckle.

"What happened yesterday?" asked Aria.

"Oh, Emily nearly murdered two gossiping juniors in the hallway. Apparently it was a good time," Spencer said smirking. Emily blushed and shook her head, causing Alison to laugh and Aria to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh my god. Do I want to know what was happening?"

"It was nothing, they were just gossiping. I snapped," Emily said quickly, trying to dismiss the entire thing. Alison just rolled her eyes.

"Basically, they were talking about me being molested and creepy and starting rumors about Paige and I's feud for Emily, but Emily chewed them out. It was hilarious now that I think back on their terrified expressions," Ali said reminiscing happily.

"At least I didn't call them losers for obsessing over my vagina Ali," Emily replied, making the blonde laugh. She kissed her cheek in response.

"I mean, I just called it like I saw it," Alison replied, making Emily turn to gaze into her eyes. Spencer smiled softly at the two, and Aria looked on curiously.

"Well, with the way you two are acting, I can't say I'm surprised about the war with Paige rumor."

"Ugh, I heard that rumor like 5 times yesterday. I'm so over it," Hanna said finally speaking up attempting to focus through her hangover.

"Well it's not entirely a rumor," Alison began, drifting off.

"What do you mean? Did Paige come after you?" Aria asked.

"More like the other way around," said Spencer.

"She needed to back the hell off if she's going to be team Mona. I just made that clear."

Aria was trying to catch up and was more confused. She looked to Emily who was seemingly happy at hearing this.

"Em, are you okay with everything? What did Paige do?" Aria asked.

"She came over a few nights ago trying to convince me to get Ali to not return to school. It's over and done with now, I'm not worried."

Aria nodded slowly, watching her two friends whose arms were linked.

"Ugh, come on guys, I need my books. Let's go in already," Hanna complained, oblivious to everything going on. Emily and Alison loosened their linked arms and went to holding hands, the blonde's stark white jacket complimenting Emily's black and white top with a red blazer pull over. Aria and Spencer walked behind them, the smaller girl's gaze focused on their hands.

"When did they get so touchy feely?" she whispered to Spencer. Spencer noticed that people were watching them all intensely, but the gazes were very fixed on Emily and Alison's interwoven fingers.

"I'm sure they'll tell you and Hanna later, but let's just say they worked out their issues," Spencer whispered back, causing Aria to look up surprised with eyes wide. Spencer replied with a knowing smile of her own, and Aria looked back at her friends. She smiled softly too, thinking about her time spent with Ezra yesterday. Maybe everything was starting to work out like it was supposed to.

They reached Hanna's locker, and Hannah began to fiddle around. Once she closed it, they noticed her stare at something behind them and turned to see Mona standing there with her new group. Spencer began walking right over, Ali quick to follow, the others coming up from behind.

Mona made some snide comment, and Spencer replied in kind, "We're not afraid of you Mona."

More heated words and snide jabs were exchanged until the bell rang, the crowd that had formed around them to listen dispersing. As the girls began to drift, Emily came up behind Ali and grabbed her hand again, Mona disconnecting her stare off with Alison to notice. She looked confused for second before catching herself, looking back up at Ali who was smirking in kind.

"By the way that was a nice try Mona. I guess I should be thanking you though. It worked out for both of us in the end."

Ali turned and kissed Emily on the lips, who smiled into the kiss in response, some passerby's noticing them. Ali smirked at Mona whose glare magnified ten fold, and Emily just looked down at her.

"Come on, we'll be late," she said, tugging the smirking blonde away. Mona was livid to say the least. Now it was going to be practically impossible to create a wedge in the group. Her plan had completely backfired.

LINEBREAK

The day went almost entirely like the one before, only more rumors of Ali and Emily's romance dawdled throughout the school. Hanna nearly flipped when she was informed about their romance at lunch, indignant about Emily not telling her immediately like she was supposed to about every detail of her lesbian life. Aria was just happy they were happy.

Walking into math class at the end of the day was awkward, but they did so hand in hand, not bothering to pay attention to the people around them. Sometimes love was a really powerful and helpful thing. They were two incredibly strong women and nothing other people were doing could affect that.

When the bell sounded at the end of the day and the girls made it into the hallway, they stopped again at Ali's locker. An awkward moment passed when Paige stopped on her way to the pool and saw Emily leaning against the lockers with Ali. Emily awkwardly gazed at her and Ali looked up casually before looking right back down. Paige was of no interest to her any longer. The swimmer walked by them, clearly upset that the rumors were confirmed true, but Emily had to let her go. She knew at the end of the day where she belonged.

The girls went back to Ali's to relax, but all good things had to come to an end. After receiving a distressed call from Spencer about something on the news, she said they needed to meet. Ali's dad was going to be out of town and she invited them to her house. Spencer and Toby arrived, followed shortly by Aria and Ezra, who they were relieved to have on their side. The biggest shocker was Hanna showing up with Caleb, but if any of the girl's exes deserved to be kept up to speed, it was the loyal hacker. They all gathered around the television nervously, Alison gripping Emily's hands tightly. All of the couples were nervous; it was a new chapter in their lives at Rosewood with A being even more mysterious then ever before. At least at the end of the day, the girls had their loved ones with them to fight it together. Ali squeezed Emily's hand and looked into her eyes as the news played.

"Here we go again," the blonde whispered.

Emily just gave her a reassuring smile.

"At least we have each other now."

Ali smiled softly.

"Did you miss me?"

"Times one hundred."

* * *

XD Okay, so the best thing about ff? I can ship overlapping pairs. ^_^ I know my other Emison fic, which was a part of a Paily two-shot, was displeasing to some. I have to say though! After reading the spoilers and seeing the photos for the upcoming episode, my Emison feels were on another level of obsession!

As I've stated in my other fic, I think Emison working is entirely dependent on who Alison is now and how she's changed. I've liked watching her in the past several episodes, like her interactions with Emily and Spencer, what happened at the doctor's. They're making her very complex and deep. I'm so excited to see what happens.

At the end of the day, I love both Emison and Paily. The writer's have said that Paily was NOT Emily's endgame in the past, so part of me wonders if Emison will become an endgame in season 7 (college in Paris anybody?). I definitely don't think Emison will last if it is started this season, tis the nature of drama, but it could totally happen they end up together. Ohhhh the possibilities. These writers are too good and I never know what's going to happen, **le sigh. PLL and Revenge are probably my favorite shows on TV right now for their unpredictability thought.

Anywho! I hope you enjoyed. Read and review! ^_^


	2. I Missed You the Most

First Day Back

IMPORTANT NOTICE READ FIRST: This is a second chapter that I originally posted as a different story and is still the same story "I Missed You the Most." I gave that a mature rating (and this chapter is still that) but I wanted to post it here in case anyone missed it. The good news is that I did get some time to reread and edit it and it is MUCH smoother with far fewer grammar errors. It helps to write after getting some form of sleep! ^_^ So in case that wasn't clear, this "new" chapter is simply a reposting of my story, just edited and put here so people can find it easier and have access to it. (I haven't been on ff in a while and forgot the Mature rating makes it sometimes harder to find).

Hope you enjoy and sorry if I tricked you into thinking this was a third installment. It will at least flow/ read better if you do decide to reread it. ~ Until next time!

* * *

WARNING: There is sex in this… so, yea. This chapter is rated M! ^_^

* * *

Emily should have realized how serious Alison was when she informed her the previous night that today? Today was going to be much worse than yesterday. Emily had just barely made it to class after taking Ali to hers, the confrontation with Mona still fresh in her mind. Emily smirked however as she thought back to the seething demeanor and raging look Mona gave them as Ali declared she and Emily were not on the single's market. It turns out Ali had been right about the entire exchange with Mona and Paige. Mona had really been planning on Paige warning Emily so as to influence Alison. Luckily, Ali was still as perceptive as ever.

Emily finally made it to the door and walked in to the classroom.

"You're late Ms. Fields," Mr. Henderson commented from the board.

"Sorry, sir," she replied slightly bashful, going to her seat. As she walked down the row, she once again avoided the stares. It wasn't as difficult as yesterday however. She was on cloud nine after everything that transpired last night and this morning. She felt it was a bit surreal.

Pulling out her notebook, Emily attempted to pay attention to the history lecture, but it was to no avail. She couldn't stop thinking back on everything that had happened. If you had asked her before going to Ali's last night if she believed she would ever have a chance with the girl? Emily would have laughed in your face. She couldn't be more grateful with the turn of events that completely surprised her. Her world was now turned upside down in the best of ways.

"You're late Ms. McCullers."

Emily's head shot up at hearing Paige's name, who in turn gave the man a late pass. Paige walked down a row a few over from Emily to take her seat, avoiding any eye contact with her. Emily hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Paige after the rumors swirled around yesterday about her and Ali's 'chat.' She worried slightly that Paige was bound to hear about her ex's new girlfriend, and something told Emily she would not delight in it.

Sighing out loud, Emily was just grateful Paige would not be meeting with her and Sydney before lunch to help their new and younger friend in the pool. Emily had a free period before lunch and had made a habit of going to help out Sydney during it, as the girl had been training incredibly hard, even through lunch some days. Emily was happy to have the distraction, though now that she was officially no longer single, she wondered how much time she was going to have …she felt she and Ali had a LOT of catching up to do, and most of it didn't involve words.

Emily rolled her eyes at the thought. _"She just got done running from a psychopath, her mom is dead, jesus Emily, keep it in your pants!" _the girl internally berated herself. She really had to keep her libido in check.

Emily was happy that Ali was back, don't get her wrong, but it's not like she hadn't dreamt of being with the girl before…on many occasions. While Emily seemed like the less frisky lamb of the bunch, this was not the case. Ali had called her out correctly those years ago when Ben had started that sex rumor, but at the time, Emily had only wanted to get her sexy on with one person in the sheets, and now that person was her girlfriend.

She sighed again, thinking about the bombshell that was Alison Dilaurentis. She wasn't Rosewood's former 'IT' girl for nothing. Alison just had a way about her that was incredibly enticing and attractive. The confident strut and sway of her long legs and wonderfully shaped behind, not to mention the killer wardrobe that only accentuated her overall hotness. But it wasn't just the looks. A lot of it was the personality. Ali had a way of looking into your eyes and making you feel like she saw everything. She also had a way of making the focus of her look be a very sexual one. Emily could feel her body heating up a bit at just the thought. She was really freaking horny, and really freaking in love too.

Emily was a nice girl though and was going to let things unfold as they were supposed to. At the end of the day, she had already had the heavens part by bestowing her with, not only Ali's survival, but also her reciprocation of love, and that was enough for Emily.

"Still, you think she could tone down the sexiness," Emily mumbled to herself.

Alison was just one of those people who oozed sex appeal. Girls were awestruck by her and guys couldn't stop their hard ons. It was just one of the many perfect pieces that made up Ali, and Emily smirked at the thought that she was all hers now. It was an incredibly nice feeling.

The bell rang and Emily was shoved out of her reverie, realizing she had not taken a single note.

"Dammit Ali," she thought, blaming her girlfriend's hot body for her distraction. Emily just huffed and walked out the door, bumping into Aria on the way.

"Hey Em. How was your first class?"

"Hey. It went okay. I completely spaced out though. I might need to borrow your history notes."

"Sure, no problem… did you space out on anything in particular?"

Emily straightened up a little at Aria's question. Just the other day the girl had been wondering about her feelings for Ali, but Emily and the blonde hadn't discussed how they were going to tell their friends, which made her realize after their little public kiss, they might find out sooner than they anticipated.

"Shit!" she exclaimed while switching books in her locker.

"Em, you okay?" the shorter girl asked leaning against the surface.

"Yea! Yea, it's just…So, I have something to tell you. I mean you and all of the girls. Ali and I do, that is."

"Ali and you have what to do?" Emily turned as Ali came up from behind her, Alison's arm going around the taller girl's waste while peering into Emily's eyes calmly.

"Well, I, uh…"

"You're quite the orator," Ali commented while rubbing the girl's side.

Emily blushed at the comment as Ali chuckled, turning back to Aria. She was about to ask the brunette a question when she saw a group of girls standing off on the other side of the hallway, staring and watching them. Ali recognized two out of five girls, the pair being the ones Emily nearly killed yesterday.

"_This could be fun,"_ she thought smirking.

Emily closed her locker and was about to explain what she was going to tell Aria before she noticed Ali wrap her other arm around her waste and pull her in. Emily furrowed her brow at the awkward side hug until Ali whipped her head back around smirking, going in for a kiss.

Emily was shocked but managed to get her free arm to Ali's back in reciprocation, the kiss brief. Ali pulled away, and Emily just stood there awkwardly, remembering Aria was right in front of them. Aria for her part was just as shocked, but they watched as Ali flipped her hair and stared at the group a few yards away.

"In case you losers were still wondering. Now you won't need to speculate."

The group of juniors looked embarrassed and awkward standing still. Ali was laughing internally.

"You can leave now, unless you want to keep watching to see if I feel her up."

The girls jumped at that and went their separate ways, Alison just shaking her head at them. Emily was partly shocked at Ali's attitude… and party turned on. Aria just had her mouth open in disbelief.

"So… I'm guessing this is what you wanted to tell me, Emily?" Aria asked turning to the girl.

Ali turned back looking at Aria, putting her one arm back on her hip, her other still firmly grasped around Emily.

"Yea, sorry about that Aria. I let Spencer know on the car ride over and it slipped my mind once we got to school to tell you guys. It's very recent though," Ali finished, looking back to Emily who was still slightly in shock.

"You okay Em?" Ali asked, her eyes twinkling, searching her girlfriend's eyes, which were quite distracted.

"Huh? Oh. Yea, yes, I'm fine. Just, long morning."

Ali nodded slowly in response, wondering what was occupying her now girlfriend's brain. Before inquiring further, the bell rang, signaling for second period. Ali squeezed Em's side before telling the girls she had to go meet Hanna in science, Aria and Emily going to English.

"Well I'm glad you two worked everything out Em. I'm glad you're happy."

"Yea, thanks," Emily replied, clearly distracted. She realized as she sat in on her second class that today was just not going to be her day. While it was definitely better, she knew she was distracted. Ali and she had established their feelings and obvious romance, but Emily knew they had more to talk about. She was also becoming more worried as she realized everyone in school was going to be talking about them, even more than they already were. Plus… Ali REALLY needed to stop touching her like that. There just seemed to be a never-ending swarm of distractions circling around Emily Fields head.

The rest of the class went the same as the first, and Aria and Emily made it to English after. They didn't run into the other girls and before Emily knew it the period before lunch came and she was off to help Sydney at the pool. Sydney was 5 minutes late as she came rushing in, apologizing to Emily profusely.

"I'm so sorry! I'll get changed quickly and rinse."

"It's not a problem, take your time Sydney."

The younger girl ran off, causing Emily to miss the other entrant into the locker room.

"She kind of reminds me of you when we were younger. All doe-eyed and sweet."

Emily turned to see Ali walk up to her.

"She is really sweet, but a little awkward too. Really nice though."

Ali nodded and looked off where the girl had walked, causing Emily to notice her reddened cheek.

"Did you wipe something on your face?"

Ali spun her head back around.

"Hm?" she asked, touching her face and realizing she was just in another slapping war thanks to Mona. "Oh, it's nothing, just from leaning my head on my hand."

"Ali… no more lies," the brunette replied, not believing one word. Ali just rolled her eyes but relented.

"It's nothing. One of Mona's minions got in my face in the bathroom. I was attempting to apologize but she slapped me. I guess Mona's making it their club's new sport."

Emily's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Which one was it?"

"Oh god, I can't remember her name…it's not triple nipple, but someone along those lines."

Emily was fuming. "Right," she said going to grab her bag and hunt this bitch down.

"Woah, woah Em. It's fine, I can handle myself."

"Ali! I get you're tough and strong and everything, but she HIT you. People can't just go around slapping you every ten seconds. Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Ali's mouth opened to reply, but she thought better of it. She breathed out while putting her purse down on the bench, watching as Emily fumed.

"Relax, Em. I do not need you murdering every bitch that comes after me. I can handle it," she said, rubbing Emily's sides. Emily was about to retort until gentle hands rubbed her, slipping inside her blazer to rub along her shirt instead.

"I, um…" Emily was entirely too distracted, as she looked down at those hands and then back up at Ali whose tilted head was smiling teasingly.

"Ummm, what Em?" she teased, pushing the girl very gently into the locker, slowly inching closer.

"Uh, I," Emily began but coughed to clear her throat and refocus. "I just, that's not okay Ali. Words are one thing, but physical threats are not okay."

Ali nodded slowly in understanding, still smiling and teasing, her fingers going under the next layer to Emily's skin. Emily's breath caught in her throat, her hands going around Alison's torso cupping her shoulder blades, stifling a moan as Alison leaned in all the way with her thigh pressing against her center, no gaps between them.

She leaned into Emily, her nose brushing her neck all the way up to her ear as she inhaled the girl's scent. She could feel Emily shudder. Her mouth went to Emily's ear as her hands were still rubbing her sides gently.

"Relax, Em. While it's sexy watching you get worked up, I don't need you getting charged for assault for pummeling some geek. I can handle it," she whispered, planting a kiss on the shell of her ear, before working her way ever so slowly towards the girl's jawline. Emily started to breathe heavily and gripped Alison tighter.

"I love you being all protective of me, but don't worry so much. I'd rather you focus your worries on my…other…needs."

Emily shuddered again causing her eyes to shut. She took a shaky breath. She was so over waiting.

She dipped her head down to meet Ali's and looked into her half closed eyes before leaning into lips. Alison responded eagerly having successfully diffused Emily for now, enjoying the feeling of pressing into the girl. She wanted even more of it, and pushed Emily further into the locker as her hands traveled downwards to her toned thighs, reaching slowly behind them, her fingers teasing as they spread out over her jean covered skin.

Emily for her part responded in full, moaning as she wrapped her arms over Ali's shoulders now to make as much contact as possible. She began to raise one of her own legs, which Ali happily assisted to guide onto her hip, keeping Emily pinned as her hand traveled back down to grab Emily's ass. The kiss was getting incredibly heated and both girls completely forgot where they were, especially as Emily was about to reach down and take off Ali's jacket to begin something far more intimate. That is until Sydney came back.

"Hey Em! I'm rea-"

Emily stopped with her eyes going wide, Alison mimicking her as they looked at each other wide-eyed and lips still locked. Emily quickly disengaged, her arms and leg dropping while wiping her lip baum. Ali went much more slowly, never one to be shy, but at least created some space, her arm holding herself up against the locker while still keeping Emily slightly trapped in between.

"Uh, Sydney, right. Um… this is Ali, Alison Dilaurentis."

Ali at least held out her hand to the shocked girl, who responded in kind, still slightly shocked herself.

"Right, hi! It's nice to actually meet you. I would say I haven't heard anything but um, well, you know."

"I get it. Emily told me you were new. I hope she's not slacking as your coach."

"Oh no! Not at all! She and Paige have been great."

Ali nodded but her lips slightly tightened, not aware that Paige had also been helping the girl. Emily realized her mistake, but Sydney started again.

"Well, um, it was nice to meet you. Emily, I'm just going to go warm up," she said, smiling slightly at both girls, her departure alleviating the awkwardness. Ali watched her walk off, turning back slowly to see Emily.

"I see what you mean about the awkward," she said, her gaze now looking back at Emily. "So, Paige is helping her also?"

"Yea… she asked both of us at the same time, she didn't know we had just broken up."

Ali nodded, smirking again. She leaned in for another kiss, pulling back slightly.

"Just make sure you aren't doing anything like this with her," she said, starting another quick kiss.

"You know I won't," replied in between kisses. "But if you keep teasing me like this I might explode. I've already missed notes for all of my classes today zoning out."

Alison chuckled and finally pulled away.

"So that's why you were zoning out in the hallway," Ali commented grinning, making Emily roll her eyes at her. "Fine, fine. Go help your little friend. I'll see you at lunch."

Emily nodded and watched as Alison gracefully grabbed her bag and winked, walking over to the door. Emily wasn't sure if that helped or hurt her raging hormones. Sighing, she pushed off the locker to go help her friend.

* * *

Emily was happy Sydney didn't say too much when they were done.

"So I guess at least one rumor about Alison is true, haha. You guys look really cute together."

"Thanks. It's recent… but in a way, it's been a long time thing."

"That makes sense… I guess that was why Paige was so off yesterday. I was with her in the locker room after practice when we heard some girls talking about you fighting for Alison's honor and nearly pummeling some juniors. I didn't think it was true, like the other things being spread. Well, that is until now..."

Emily just nodded for her part, realizing Paige's avoidance in class was probably due to the rumor mill. Things were only getting more crazy it seemed. Emily gave a brief goodbye, leaving Sydney behind to meet her friends at lunch. Emily was making her way through the cafeteria when she saw the girls all sitting down. Everyone smiled as she approached and sat next to Ali who was in the middle of telling Spencer about her bathroom fight.

"Mona's insane. It doesn't surprise me the rest of her followers are," Spencer commented.

"Ugh, don't get me started on Mona. I'm just sick of all the damn rumors going around now. I can't tell you how many times I've heard that rumor of you two being together and Paige wanting to like duel with you or something," Hanna said, looking pointedly at Ali and Emily.

Emily looked down awkwardly as Ali looked at Hanna, trying to figure out the best way to word her response. Spencer and Aria just looked at each other. Hanna noticed the tension.

"What? What happened now?"

She looked at the group and then noticed Emily looking off to the side.

"Oh, Em. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up old stuff."

"It's not old Hanna," said Ali.

"What?" Hanna asked, Ali saying no more. Emily just looked up and explained.

"It's not old, and it's not a rumor… we were trying to figure out a way to tell all of you but, um, we are together."

Hanna was speechless.

"Shut. Up."

Hanna looked back and forth between all of the girls, Spencer and Aria shrugging their shoulders.

"Oh my god Emily, how could you not tell me! I should have been the first to know! I'm like your gay lady lovin' wing woman!"

Spencer just rolled her eyes and Aria laughed, Alison just chuckling.

"It's new Han, just last night new. We weren't really planning it," said Ali.

Emily half smiled at her friend, who was still shocked.

"Sorry Han. I promise to keep you dutifully informed from now on."

Hanna kept glaring between the two of them, and they worried she wouldn't let it drop.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes. "But just because you guys are our friends and dating each other now doesn't mean I don't get any juicy details."

Alison laughed, realizing how much she missed her friend and Emily shook her head while smiling at her.

"Okay, deal," she replied.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I want all of the Emison gossip, starting from the beginning," she said, placing her head giddily in her hands, eyes going back and forth between the girls expectantly.

"Emison?" Ali asked.

"Emily. Alison. It makes Emison. It's my ship name for you guys. Like I call Spencer and Toby Spoby."

The girls looked at her like she had 3 heads.

"What! It works!"

They settled into laughter after that, reengaging in conversation throughout the lunch. The girls parted ways for the day, and Emily met up with Ali before walking into last period. Again, it was a struggle to focus on math with Ali's heated gaze on Emily's back, but Emily managed to make it through without cracking. As long a day as it was, it was at least better now that she was with her girl.

Emily and Ali left class, and after Paige's awkward walk by in the hallway, they went to Emily's car to head home. Alison's dad was gone for the day again, so the girls went back there. They finally arrived and headed into the house, both girls walking slowly into the living room. Alison flopped on the couch while Emily walked around, her mind back on Paige.

"What has you all tense now?"

"I feel a little guilty about Paige… Sydney told me they heard about me "defending your honor" or something in the locker room. I just feel guilty about everything…"

"Would you feel guilty if you were with someone who wasn't a complete bitch to her in the past?"

Emily paused in her step. She never really knew why it upset her so much, but she realized Ali was right. Emily didn't feel guilty when she chose Maya over Paige, or even Samara. But it was different with Ali. The blonde had tortured her ex for years before her disappearance, and went so far as to use Emily to do it. Now, here Emily was, the girl who used to love Paige now loving the girl who had tormented her. In a way, it was sick.

Ali watched the struggle play out on Emily's face and sighed. She was wondering when that part of her past would come up. She was hoping it would have been later rather than sooner.

"You two broke up before I came home Emily. It's not like you left her for the person who hurt her. You two were done, and like you said yesterday, you guys were having problems that had nothing to do with me," Ali said standing up.

"If anyone should feel guilty, it should be me. I'm the one who has done things to people, but that was in the past. You are with me for who I am right _now_, and you don't have to carry my past burdens for me. That's my job."

Emily turned and looked at her. It seemed Ali had really thought this through.

"I know… but the thing is, I loved you even while you were doing those things too Ali."

"You saw the good in me that was always there, buried deep down. You didn't support my actions. It's different now Em. I'm different now, and so are you. I don't want you to feel guilty for supporting me now. I need you to understand that I've changed and that I'm doing things differently. I'm trying to make up for it, and I can't let the past hold me back. I've beaten myself up enough, but I won't spend the rest of my life doing it. People will either accept that I've changed or hold a grudge."

Emily nodded, seeing the truth in Ali's words. She was right. She couldn't undo any of the torment or bullying from those years ago. She probably couldn't even redeem herself. But if there was any redemption to be had, it would be in her capacity to change. She could move forward and not be that person any longer. Her willingness to be better was what counted now, and Emily saw it.

"You're right. I guess I just feel guilty that Paige feels betrayed. I can't really help her deal with those feelings though."

"No, you can't. But even if you weren't with me, you wouldn't be able to help her with what she's feeling or going through."

"True," Emily said, breathing out. She uncrossed her arms and took a few more steps around, Ali walking over towards her.

"I am sorry for what I did to her. I really hated her back then..."

Emily turned to look at Ali full on, the blonde looking back.

"Is it true, what CeCe said?"

"What did she say exactly?"

"When she told Spencer about the letter thing, she said you two were fighting over…me."

Ali nodded slowly. She pursed her lips in thought, going back in time to her feud with Paige McCullers who after careful observation, Ali realized was in love with her best friend.

"I watched everyone back then, and the more I watched, the more I learned. With Paige, I picked up on the way she would watch you. It reminded me of how you acted before you kissed me," Ali said shaking her head and taking a step away.

"I hated her before that, I mean she was worse than Spencer when it came to field hockey. She was a brute. But then I saw her interested in you and I just couldn't let that happen. My bullying with her went to another level.

"It sounds stupid, and I would have never admitted it back then, but Paige was gay and so were you. You both swam. She seemed like she could be this gallant knight in shining armor for you, and you were so quiet back then, I could just picture her whisking you off. With Ben it was different. I knew you weren't really into him, so he never concerned me," she said, turning back to Emily.

"I didn't want you to leave me. And I also didn't want her to woo you. I was protective I guess, maybe even possessive. Paige is a fighter though, really pushy, and I didn't want you with someone so pushy and abrasive. Honestly, back then you would have been trampled by her."

Emily took in Ali's side of the story, more of the pieces from the past making sense as they were put together. Ali was right about Paige, and Emily had experienced it first hand when the girl enjoyed roughing her up in her own version of a dunking contest. Paige probably would have been a lot for her to handle back then. She really was meek.

"I used to be so quiet and timid…"

"You really did," Ali replied smiling. "That's also why I was surprised you ended up with her again. After the way you changed and grew, I was surprised you were with someone so…bossy."

Emily rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know, some would say you're quite bossy yourself."

Ali smirked. "I am bossy, but not in such a… brutish way. I just figured you wouldn't be such a bottom anymore."

"A bottom? What does that mean?" Emily asked chuckling.

"You know. Not to sound stupid, but she sort of seemed like the guy or more dominant one in your relationship. I just can't picture you sitting back and letting someone treat you like a damsel or something. I always felt you would end up being the rescuer."

Emily's gaze was questioning but full of mirth, trying to understand what Ali was saying.

"I mean I guess. Her, Maya and Samara were all sort of alpha females. I just went with it. But Ali, you're a pretty alpha female as well. I mean you actually did rescue me… twice."

"I know I am, but I'm also a princess," Ali said smirking slightly. Her eyes traveled up and down Emily, deciding now was the time to make her move. She began to slowly walk over, making sure her hips swayed.

"The thing is, I may be bossy and an alpha, but I'm a lady and feminine. I still want to be protected and treated like a princess," she said, reaching Emily and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"But even so, I don't want someone who sits back and lets me control everything. I want someone who isn't afraid to put me in my place, who gets protective even when I don't need protection, but balances it with knowing I can handle things myself. I like being on an even keel, otherwise, it's no fun," she finished whispering in Emily's ear. Emily was about to reciprocate but the blonde pulled away suddenly.

"It's okay though Em," she said with a slight sigh. "I get you being used to letting everyone else take control while you be bossed around. It's fine, cute even. Don't sweat it."

Emily was confused, her brow furrowing as she attempted to comprehend what just happened.

"I'm just going to put my bag in my room, but we can watch a movie and relax or something."

She watched the blonde waltz off and felt odd. Cute? Bottom? Where was all of this coming from? She thought back to her past relationships and realized Ali was sort of right. Maya had led her through her first girl-on-on experience. Paige was incredibly intense emotionally, and always ended up feeling the need to protect Emily, much like a knight, and be in control even when Emily did not need it. It seemed like while she liked "ballsy women" she had ended up dating dominant women who wanted her to take a back seat and let her be the docile lamb she once was. Even in the bedroom.

A light bulb went off. "_That little tease,"_ she thought. It finally clicked what Ali was trying to do. Ali was definitely a dominant personality, but Emily had grown into one as well. Ali liked her more because of that now, while her past lovers hadn't. And now, here Ali was, teasing her and challenging her.

"_Two can play this game,"_ she thought. Emily began to strip out of her clothes, only leaving on her red lace undergarments. She slipped her heels back on and made her way up the stairs. She reached Ali's door, and only poked her head in, the girl at her dresser putting something away. Ali looked up and smirked.

"Were you too lonely down there Em? You're so sweet."

Emily knew exactly what she was doing, taunting her. She was a little relieved though, because for the first time in a relationship, she was with a person who didn't feel the need to control her sexually, who wanted her to go all out.

"You know… just because I'm not a brute doesn't mean I can't be on top."

"Oh really," Ali asked, seeing her plan work as she riled the girl. She turned back to Emily, closing the drawer and leaning against the dresser, her hand on her hip. One eyebrow quirked up as she said, "Prove it."

Emily glared playfully, but her libido was done being the caring and sweet girlfriend. It was time to get crazy. Emily let herself come into the room fully and Alison's eyes widened.

"Well that was unexpected," she said genuinely shocked. Emily walked over and grabbed her by the shirt while pushing towards the bed before throwing her completely onto it. Emily crawled on top of the girl grinning playfully.

"You're going to regret teasing me like that."

Before Alison could respond, Emily's lips were on hers, the girl taking complete control of the kiss. Alison's mind was reeling. She always wondered what sexy Emily was like, and now she knew. She had no idea what kind of monster she had awoken.

Emily ground herself into Alison and looked up, realizing there were far too many clothes on her body. She sat up straddling the girl, unbuttoning her white blazer and leaving it as Alison quickly began pulling it off. Emily stood to take off the blonde's shoes and discarded them before going to the buttons of her bright blue pants. She rid Ali of those just as quickly and just as the blonde was taking her shirt off, Emily pinned her down again, her hands keeping Alison's wrists in the shirt while she kissed her passionately.

Alison's leg hooked up and over Emily's back, pulling her in closer, letting the girl keep her hands in place. It wasn't until she noticed Emily's hands maneuvering her own inside the shirt that she realized what was happening. Emily finished her handy work and leaned back, one hand holding the shirt in place smirking as Ali put together the fact she was now tied up...by her own shirt. Emily just grinned down at her, her free hand going to cup Ali's face as she kissed her gently.

"Who's in control now?" she whispered her against her lips.

Ali moaned as both of Emily hands were now busy traveling up and down her torso, hips still grinding into her the entire time. Ali couldn't believe how turned on and wet she was. She had definitely underestimated Emily, a mistake she wouldn't make again. Emily's mouth was latched on to her neck and only disconnected when she took off the other girls bra and pushed it up towards her tied hands, her own hands going back to make work on Ali's breasts.

"Emily."

Alison was having trouble breathing now. She was in complete shock and ecstasy at once, feeling herself building incredibly fast. Looking down the length of her body and Emily's, she got even wetter. Emily's body was like that of a goddess lying on top of her; she was beautiful. Her body felt so good against her own, her ample bosom and luscious curves pressing into her. She thought briefly about the men she had slept with and realized they had never felt this good on top of her. Women fit together in the most erotic of ways Ali decided.

Ali gasped as she felt Emily's mouth start to drift downwards, her breathing increasing with each kiss left behind, her anticipation mounting. Emily kissed her smooth stomach, her tongue dancing across the blonde's creamy white skin, her fingers dancing at the hem of her white lace panties before pulling them down to her knees.

She moved back up Ali's body, but this time her thigh pressed into the smaller girl, causing a grunt.

"Fuck, Emily," she moaned, said girl grinning as she took one of Alison's taut nipple into her mouth. Emily replaced her thigh with her hand now, teasing open the wet folds and making Ali shiver at the touch.

Emily started kissing her fully now, Alison barely coherent as Emily's fingers teasingly brushed her nub. Alison could feel herself mounting even more, so very close. Emily's free hand went back to Ali's hands, holding them in place. Ali for her part was just trying to hang on. Emily had the girl under her pinned, Ali's panties acting as another restriction around her knees while one of Emily's legs had one of her legs pinned, further restricting her movement. Ali knew one thing for sure now. Emily definitely could dominate.

Ali's breathing picked up and Emily's mouth went to her ear, sucking playfully on the lobe while nipping gently, breathing into her ear.

"Who's on top, Ali?" she asked huskily, grinning and teasing. Ali for her part did not want to give in, but damn, did she love this game, and loved what she could bring out in Emily. Never did she predict sex could feel this good. She grunted as Emily reduced the pressure in her nether regions slightly, Emily wanting to hear her admission.

"Dammit Em."

"Come on now, you can say it," she said, her tongue causing chills just by playing with her ears. Ali was on the edge now.

"You Em, god yes, you," she gasped out, and that was all Emily needed to hear.

Emily went completely on top of the other girl now, making her hand go deeper into Alison, pumping back and forth, her hand making deft movements. Alison was squirming uncontrollably. Emily bit her neck and sucked there and all Alison could do was hold on as she felt her body give way.

She cried and moaned out, Emily's hand still keeping her tied ones down, Ali's back arching off the bed. Nothing had ever felt so good. Emily continued pumping until the blonde's orgasm rode out, bringing their heavily breathing bodies down.

Emily moved gently, making sure Ali had completely come down, before extricating her fingers. She sucked said fingers off, removing her other hand from pinning Ali down as she let herself lie on the panting girl. Ali finally moved her arm and wrapped them over Emily awkwardly, trying to get her breathing under control. All she could think was 'wow.'

They stayed like that for a few moments just resting, Emily enjoying her head in the girls nook, breathing in her scent. She had always wanted Ali, just like this. She loved seeing her so open, so exposed, and was ecstatic the woman would let Emily see her like this, let her make her be like this. She let her arm go up to rub Ali's upper arm, awkwardly positioned over Emily's body as her hands were still tied. Emily kissed her neck gently. If only they could stay like that forever.

Ali was in total bliss, but she was not done yet. There was no way she was going to let Emily make her be the only one who came undone. Her fingers started gently brushing Emily's back, and as Ali readjusted her legs, she managed to slip one in between Emily's legs, hitting her center. Emily groaned and turned her head into the mattress, straightening herself over Alison to lie flush against her, her arms bent to support her upper body while her hands went under Ali's shoulders to grasp them. Emily was so turned on from the day, let alone what just happened, and was overly sensitive to the slightest of touches.

Alison pulled at Emily's hair gently, bringing the girls head back before bringing their lips back together. This time, Alison was going to make it slow. Painfully, slow.

She gripped Emily hair tightly, kissing her intensely as Emily began to rub herself on Alison. Ali moved her hands back to let Emily up, the brunette happily complying so she could take her own panties off. She lowered herself again going back to her position on Alison. Ali's restricted hands were limiting her, but she could feel Emily not letting her core touch her leg entirely, and that needed to change.

Ali's bound hands went down over Emily's head and drifted down her back as they continued kissing, her fingers spreading over her lower back and beginning to push down. She earned another groan from the brunette as she was being forced to grind harder into the blonde's leg, her wetness spreading everywhere.

Alison kept the pressure up, pushing Emily down while grinding back up in response. Emily's breathing was becoming more intense, her nails going into Ali's shoulders. It still wasn't enough for Ali though.

The blonde was quick, but she bucked up into Emily, distracting her with the quick increase in pressure before rolling them over. Emily thread one of her hands through Ali's hair, gripping and keeping their lips locked as she pushed on Ali's lower back, the girl now on top grinding her leg into Emily's soaked core. Emily was barely holding on, but needed her now. Both of her hands drifted downwards and went right to Ali's rounded ass, cupping it and causing her to moan from the feel. She had the girl of her dreams right where she wanted her.

"Yes, Ali," Emily whispered against her lips.

Ali smirked and kept moving, Emily's hands not letting go and assisting in the movement, making her breathing erratic. Ali smiled into the kiss, but pulled back teasingly, making Emily grunt at the disconnection.

"Did you miss me?" she whispered, provoking the other girl.

Emily couldn't take it anymore. She flipped them back over and straddled Ali, pulling the girl to sit upright. The blonde knew what to do as Emily kissed her face passionately. Her bound hands traveled to Emily's soaked core and entered, her thumb deftly moving across the sleek surface. Emily could not hold on.

"Ali," she gasped out before coming completely undone. Ali filled Emily and held on as the brunette ground into her, her body shaking as the orgasm rippled through her. Emily's head went back and her hands went from Ali's cheeks to her shoulders, gripping tightly. Ali looked up and just watched the woman on top of her. She had never looked more incredible then in that moment of ecstasy, Ali thought she would never get tired of this view. She grinned and leaned forward kissing between Emily's breasts and sucking, making Emily's ride that much longer.

The brunette's breath began to calm down as her orgasm finished, and she bent forward placing her head on Ali's head now, the blonde gently removing her hands from Emily. She brought her hands up in between them, silently asking Emily to remove her shirt as their breathing slowed, and gently the brunette complied after the blonde licked her own fingers clean. Ali still planned to wear that shirt later.

Now with her hands unbound, Ali's fingers went to graze up and down Emily's back, rubbing her softly. She was really in love with this girl, and watching her come undone was beautiful. Emily tried collecting her thoughts, but didn't bother. She just reached back down while straddling Ali and kissed the girl beneath her.

ZZZz. ZZZz.

They parted at the noise and saw Ali's phone buzzing on the dresser. As Emily was on top, she silently stood and reached over to the dresser to grab the phone and brought it over to Ali, who had taken to laying herself down in the pillows. Emily tucked herself in and brought the covers over them as Ali read the text from Spencer. Apparently there was some big news and they needed to all meet tonight. She also noticed a message from her dad saying he got caught up and wouldn't be home this evening, but spoke with Hanna's mom who said she could stay the night. Emily repositioned and snuggled herself over Ali just enjoying the silence as Ali made busy work of letting everyone know they could gather at her house to discuss everything. Apparently people like Toby and Ezra were coming, and it was going to be an important meeting, dealing with all of the drama and this new A.

Ali sighed as she put her phone down and turned in towards Emily, the girl's head now resting in her neck as she played with her long brown hair, their legs intertwined.

"Anything important?"

"Mhmm...Spencer is having everyone come over around 7 to talk about A and something else they found out. Other than that, I have to stay at Hanna's tonight."

Emily nodded into her neck, her arms wrapping around Ali's torso and pulling her in closer.

"You're so beautiful."

Ali smiled a rare and genuine smile into Emily's hair as she played with her long brown tresses. She never thought she would feel this way, so loved and so at peace. She hadn't felt this safe or this loved in years... maybe even ever before. She was grateful that things had finally worked out and she was given this second chance to make things right with Emily.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're thanking me for proving you wrong? I never thought I would see that day," Emily teased, smirking into her neck. Ali just chuckled softly.

"I meant, thank you for giving me a second chance."

Emily paused.

"It was never a question…it's always been you."

Ali nodded.

"We have a few hours… can we stay like this, for a while?"

Emily nodded into her neck and closed her eyes, letting the moment be. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this would become her reality, but she was so grateful it had. She had loved Alison from the time she was a young girl, and now that she finally had her, she wasn't letting go.

"I missed you, Ali."

Alison smiled.

"Like I said, I missed you the most."

FIN


End file.
